Resident Evil: Afterlife
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: What happens after RE:E? Well, this story continues the story line. No AU. Picks up after RE:E. May be stopped. If you want to save it. review and i'll think about it.
1. My Name

"World's gone. What can ya do about it?" someone once said to me on my solitary journey across the barren wasteland once the great country of the United States. But I shrugged that off. There is something you can do about it.

Take down the thing that kills.

And that thing would be Umbrella.

I've lost people that I loved and cared about. Some died at my hand. Others died because of me. Few died for me. And still, I am far off from achieving my goal: To eliminate the Umbrella Corporation.

The corporation that has driven this world to the brink of death and has made its inhabitants fight for survival against an evil that knows no end but by the snap of the neck, hungers for flesh but does not need it, and kills without hesitation. The corporation that turned me into a freak and at the same time gave me the power to destroy it once and for all.

My name is Alice. I've lived through the Apocalypse. Fought through the Extinction. And now, I'm going to help the Resurrection. However, I don't think I'm gonna make it this time. I might be heading to the Afterlife.


	2. Chapter 1: Connections

Chapter One:

_I watched him as he said farewell to the others and hugged them. Even Claire was crying, and I knew that it took a hell of a lot to make her cry. I couldn't really blame them, however, because I was on the verge of losing it myself. _

_After he hugged Claire, he walked over to me, and my breath quickened. The realization that this would be our last conversation quickened my nerves and made me want to say everything to him at once. I wanted to tell him the truth and what had happened to me the past seven years I had been gone, but I knew that would be an impossibility. He could never hear the truth and it would do him no good._

_Those thoughts ran through my head as he approached. First, he looked at the truck and then squinted to look at me. From where he stood, the sun cast its brilliant albeit sweltering rays in his direction and he was trying to see me. I was in the shade of the truck and I couldn't move because I felt that if I did, it would shatter the next moments between us._

_He stared at me, and I could see and feel those chocolate brown eyes of his taking me in. I looked down and choked on my next words._

"_Carlos, I-" But he cut me off._

"_Save it." he said as gently as he could._

_We both knew, I guess, that if we said anything about the truth then he wouldn't go. He wouldn't do this suicide drive he was on his way to do now. And if I said anything I could stop it. But I knew what he wanted so I shut up and looked back down._

_It wasn't fair. I had saved him before from the bite with Angie's help. We had saved him. And now, he's going to die the death that he should have at Raccoon City after surviving through the extinction of our world. It wasn't fair._

"_Just promise me." he said as he took my hand and our eyes met. "When you get down there-"_

_Kill those bastards that did this to us and everyone else._

_I knew what he was going to say and he knew that I knew so he cut himself off. He just stared into my eyes, and I knew that I couldn't hide the tears that were already starting to spill._

"_Consider it done." I replied and only a moment later, we fell into our last embrace._

_I clung to him and held him longer than I have ever held anybody in a hug. It was our last hug and his arms were around me and holding me close. It was then that the tears slipped and streamed down my cheeks. After seconds, that we knew was not enough, we broke apart, yet are hands still held on to each other._

_We drew back and met each other's gazes once again. I could see it in his eyes that he never wanted to die with me around. But the lives of everyone that survived and everyone we knew that was alive depended on him doing this and that was what I loved about him. He was willing to give up his life and everything for everyone else and it was my job to make sure his sacrifice was not in vain._

_I could have saved him right then and there if I had told him how I felt. I knew he wouldn't go if I told him and that was why he told me to not say anything. However, I couldn't let him go just like that._

_I took his face in my hands and lightly kissed him on the lips. Anything stronger would have pulled him away for good. He kissed back in the same light way before we broke apart fearing this would never happen if we didn't move._

_I didn't say anything. I just held my tongue and watched as he entered the truck's cab and shut the door. I ran to the 8x8, the vehicle he drove, and got into the driver's seat. I hesitated before I turned the key and started the vehicle. The plan was to follow him and pull back at the last moment. I couldn't look at the tanker so I looked down at my hands at the wheel… and saw that he had left something for me on the steering wheel. It was a small silver chain with six small charms._

_The gold ring was for LJ. The little angel was for Angela. The sapphire was for Jill. The small Air Force charm was for him. I saw my birthstone, a turquoise, which was for me. And a heart with five marks on it. I bit my tongue to make sure I didn't cry in front of Claire and Kmart, who were right outside the door, and stuffed the necklace into my pocket._

_One of the other teens whose name slipped my mind put a hand on the wheel and I knew that he was to drive this. I gave up without a fight and went to the Hummer where Claire gave me the wheel. The tanker drove off and I followed._

_We all drove off after Carlos with Jeff- his name finally came back to me- driving the 8x8 with all the children. Jeff stayed behind the tanker, where he was supposed to. I ran side by side with the tanker and looked up. His gaze met mine and I nodded to him one last time before I pulled back and allowed him to die._

It was the sound of the explosion that woke me up.

I jolted up right when I heard the sound of thunder crackle all around me sounding like an explosion. I lifted the shade of the airplane's window and saw that we had driven right into a storm. The clouds were blacked and light rimmed its hills.

"Um, I'd get ready for some turbulence." I heard one of the clones broadcast over the P.A system.

"No shit." I muttered to myself as I strapped on my seatbelt and just relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as I could with the thought that we were in the middle of a storm complete with lightning and thunder.

It took me a moment to remember that I was on a plane with my clones on our way to Alaska to check on the haven that we had found using the White Queen's satellites. We had been able to survey the haven and we found that Claire and KMart along with the rest of the convoy had landed safely. I was relieved to see them and even more relieved to see that they had taken refuge at an airport and had access to runways. The location was a brilliant place to hang out. The fuel from all the planes was an excellent source of energy.

I leaned back in my seat and relaxed. It was easy to find this plane. Umbrella had hidden facilities all over the desert. The rocks that Claire, Kmart, Carlos, and I were on, hid a secret air hangar that hid a plane, that was fully equipped, giving us transport out of Nevada and to Alaska where I needed to restock on weapons. Funny how Umbrella didn't have the proper equipment to battle zombies on an ammunition level.

A part of me dreaded coming face to face with the convoy again because they knew that would mean I was bringing some sort of Umbrella attention. If they were still tracking me, that is. Another part of me was glad to see familiar faces, but I knew that I'd have to be gone and that they would have to stay where they were if they were ever going to have a chance to survive until I ended this war with Umbrella.

"Arrival time in one hour." I heard the announcement as I glanced around the first class airplane and found that I was alone. Not a single clone was with me.

If LJ, Carlos, or Jill were with me now one of them wouldn't fail in pointing out that even my clones gave me a wide berth, as if they were scared of me. LJ would most likely point that out and I could imagine Carlos defending me by saying something- I dunno what. All I know was that he would be the one to defend me. Then, LJ would point that out and the two would get into a mild argument. Jill would be saying something like "Down, boys" to both of them and when I said shut up LJ would and Carlos would just chuckle and smile at Jill, who would be sitting somewhere random in the first class area, and me.

I knew the three of them very well and for a year before Jill was taken. Then, came that five year gap which I deliberately lost Carlos and LJ to. I knew that they had only joined Claire's convoy two years before I showed up because of a conversation I had with LJ.

"_After Jill was caught, we started being extra careful because we didn't want to be separated again. Then Angie died and you went MIA in that Umbrella facility." LJ said as he looked at me. "Geez, can you believe I stopped joking around for a whole year. And Carlos- Jesus Christ, a graveyard was happier than him."_

I remember that I laughed at the latter part and at the same time, I knew it was the truth. LJ was about to tell me something when Carlos called him over and he came to talk to me. In fact, I was lying on the hood of the 8x8 and LJ was leaning on the hood, I'm still shocked that I didn't notice that he was infected at the time but I guess my emotions got in the way of my sixth sense. When Carlos walked over he got up and lay down right next to me. Only he would do that since everyone else, besides LJ, Claire, and KMart, were practically scared of me.

I stopped reminiscing since it only reminded me of the life I had lost.

I looked in front of me to the television screen that was in front of me. I touched the screen that was on the back of the seat. It sparked to life, but it wasn't the TV and what it offered that I was interested in.

"White Queen." I said.

Static filled screen before the White Queen appeared. Her piercing gray eyes locked onto me. I knew that stare would scare the wits out of some people, but I had gotten used to it.

"You called?" she asked. She had the ability to travel to anything that was Umbrella controlled as long as it didn't have its own queen ruling the system. She put that in terms of the Hive. She wouldn't have been able to help me because the Red Queen ruled the system, only if the Red Queen was disconnected could she have helped. Too bad she wasn't created until after the Hive's initial breakout of the Virus.

"Are you sure that Wesker is in Tokyo?" I asked, a little unsure that a man of his position would stay in one place at one time with all the resources to escape and get to somewhere where the Virus is nonexistent. Especially after I had threatened him and all the other people.

"Yes. And I've done a search. He's also been running tests on what survivors he can pick up." she said.

The news surprised me. Not only was Wesker the Chairman of the Umbrella Corporation, which had brought the world to its end- no thanks to someone in my life-, he was also smart enough to run scientific experiments most likely using the Virus.

"Does it have to do with my blood again?" I asked remembering that Isaacs had created a new breed of zombies that ran faster and had a limited intelligence, but intelligence nonetheless due to my blood. Those uber-zombies, which KMart conveniently named crimson heads, were what nearly exterminated the entire convoy that Claire had led and fought to protect.

"No." the White Queen answered. "The tests were run using a modified version of the Virus. The original T-Virus was what was used on Angela Ashford, for it was created for her. However, it has been modified several times to increase its effects. Yours was modified by Isaacs. The one used on the two test subjects in the Tokyo facility was one modified by the top scientists in the corporation in the Tokyo facility."

"Why modify the Virus?" I asked and stumbled upon an idea, "Is it to make some sort of super-soldier?"

"Yes and no." the White Queen as her picture faded and was replaced by a rolling list of files.

Recently, I learned that I had the ability to speed-read. And when I mean that, I'm talking about reading a page that could continuously scroll and I could read it at my own pace. The files listed facts about modifying the Virus but I couldn't even see the reasons behind Umbrella going through another experiment.

"They want to come to the surface. However, the undead will eat them alive." the White Queen explained, "They know that the zombies won't touch anyone that's infected and they know that no ordinary human being can kill them without risking infection barehandedly.

"You are the only one with the abilities to do that. But they lost you." she continued. "So they're-"

"Trying to create a new me. One they can control."

"Actually, they're trying to control two." the A.I corrected as she stopped at one certain point.

I read the sentence loud and clear.

TESTING SUCCESS.

"They've actually found two other human beings that can withstand and survive the T-Virus." I muttered as I leaned back a little distressed.

That only made my problem a whole lot worse if Umbrella controlled two projects with a modified T-Virus. They could be more powerful than me and they could have a much broader control of their abilities than me. I still had headaches due to something in me and I could not fight two infectants at once. My battle with the Tyrant, aka Sam Isaacs, was exhausting and he was ten times more powerful than me. It meant my blood could do a lot, but even I didn't know the extent of it.

"They're going to use them to eradicate the zombies and then-" I started when the White Queen finished for me, "The world will be there's to take control of."

I sighed as I looked out my window. There was no doubt about this. I was going to need a lot of help. However, I didn't know whether to go to convoy or not.

I looked at the White Queen.

"What's wrong with me? How powerful am I?"

"You're the most powerful infectant in the world." she said. "More powerful than Isaacs."

"Didn't feel that way to me." I scoffed as I remembered having to set a lot of broken bones in order for my body to heal.

"That's because something is restraining your powers. I believe it something that Isaacs planted in you to keep you in check. Once whatever it is destroyed, you can wield your abilities to their fullest extent."

I looked out the window as we drove out of the storm.

_We're here._

0o0o0oO0o0o0o

I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. He wouldn't even stir.

"Men." I muttered as I lightly slapped his cheek. "Wake up, dammit! Wake up!"

I knew that we had been in danger the entire time. Though I didn't know who he was and I had no idea who the hell I was all I knew was that I needed his help.

As I was shaking him, I saw his number barcode branded on his skin, I memorized the numbers that were right under it. 20762. My number was 20763 and my barcode was on the inside of my wrist. My guess was, according to our numbers, that he was brought in before me. Therefore, he had suffered much longer than I had.

I looked down to my arm and saw the angry flower patterns that were stamped all over my forearm without care. I looked at his arm and saw no marking at all. No scars. I wondered why that was when I saw _them_ roll a cart full of the blue vials into his room, which was right across from mine.

Strangely, he was kept in confinement and was comatose and I was awake and wandering with plasti-glass as my jail door, which allowed the doctors to study me. I didn't know who was luckier, my comatose neighbor or me, the other lab rat.

I slapped him once more and finally looked down to the wires that were attached to him. I tore them off one by one and carefully took out the one that was right above his temple. Then, I went back to trying to wake him up.

I didn't remember how I escaped. All I knew, was that I was free and that my door was open. Well, really the door just snapped open in the middle of the night and when I woke up I saw that some clothes had been laid out on a table along with some guns. There had also been a two bags. One was blue and the other was black. In the blue was ammo and other guns. In the black was a black t-shirt and men's clothes.

I looked across the hall to find his door open and I knew that someone wanted us to get the hell out of here. With what I was trained to do, it wasn't going to be so hard to snap the necks of the guards, who didn't carry live ammunition, but rather tasers. After hooking on the holster to my belt, I checked the magazine of one gun to see that it was full. It was. Somebody really wanted us to get out. Maybe they had some sort of guilt. Either that or this was a sick game. That was when I grabbed the bags and tried to wake him up.

"C'mon, wake up!" I hissed. Finally, he moaned, a sure sign that he was stirring. "C'mon."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room in a dazed glance before he looked at me. His brown eyes looked distant and confused and were glazed with weariness. I knew those eyes…Somewhere…

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice hoarse. The question snapped me back to reality. "Where am I? Who-"

"Are you?" I finished for him and saw his shocked expression. "I have no idea, but I'm sure we're going to find out. Oh, and I don't know who I am so don't both asking. As for where we are, we are underground in some sort of high-tech facility that uses us for lab rats." I said it all in one breath and by the end of that I wasn't even gasping. In fact, I still had some air left to use.

He looked at me with a strange expression and blinked.

"Look, I need to get out of here and I need your help." I told him as I helped him up. He groaned as he straightened himself up. I pointed to the black bag. "There are some clothes for you in there as well as some guns. Something tells me, we're going to need a lot of fire-power."

He weakly smiled at that as he walked over to the bag, unzipped it and took the black shirt. He was wearing practically nothing but white boxers and I took that moment to take in all those well-defined muscles on his body.

"Lab rats?" he asked me as he turned and pulled out the pair of jeans.

"Yeah." I answered him as I checked my magazine in the 9mm I had attached to my belt, again. I would not be caught looking at him, especially at his nice- "I was awake when they tested me. You've been in a coma for a long time." I raised my hand and turned it so that my palm faced him and so did my inner wrist. The branded barcode shown clearly. "We've been experimented on multiple times and I think they're planning to use us for something."

He shook his head as he fastened the belt and clipped on the holster along with a Colt .45. As soon as I saw him take aim with the gun, familiarizing himself with the hold and feel, I felt an odd feeling as if I had seen him do this before- As if I had known him being other than my neighbor.

"Have we met before?" I asked him for clarification, not even aware that I had asked.

He looked up as he holstered the gun and grabbed his bag and mine. "No, I don't think so." he said gently with a smile.

I smiled back. He tossed me my bag and I caught it.

"Do you remember anything? Anything that happened to you, while you were here?" I asked him, hoping that maybe he heard something that could help us.

"Yeah." he answered. "I remember having these strange dreams about a woman with strawberry blonde hair. Well, in the last couple of dreams she had sandy blonde hair." I through him an inquisitive look. All the doctors that checked on him were male and those that checked on me were female. No woman had ever gone into his room. How- "She's on a plane heading towards Alaska." he told me, cutting off my thoughts. "That's the last I saw of her."

"Anything else?" I asked him suddenly feeling a little pang of jealousy. He'd been in a coma for a while and had been having dreams of another woman. Well, my chances sure went up in smoke. "Anything helpful to get us out of here?"

"No." he said and shook his head as he opened the door and checked the hallways, "But I do remember wanting to get the fuck out of here."

"I think this is the start of a great friendship." I said with a smile as we moved out of the room and went down the hallway. He looked back and me and smiled a charming, heart-racing smile.

I was glad we shared something in common.

0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o

"Alice," one of the clones called.

I sat in my seat staring out the window.

"We've landed." she added.

I withdrew from my daydreaming and turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, a perfect reflection of me. Then, she turned and walked down the aisle as soon as I got up. The clones may be of my blood but each of them had different personalities. The first one that I had met the day I had killed Isaacs was the only one that I felt reflected me perfectly. I had named the clones, Janus clones because I had to give them some sort of name besides Alice.

Janus turned to me and made sure that I was following her. I knew it wasn't the first clone that seemed to be my twin. She had taken a different name, Lisa. She was the only one who dressed in something other than the red dress the Janus clones wore. She kept the pair of black shorts and boots and turned the dress into a spaghetti strap top. I could always tell her apart from the others.

Suddenly, I could hear a voice in my head. His voice.

_Just promise me…_

I locked out his voice. I would not listen to it while I was conscious. It was too much. I would let my dreams bring me back to him and bring him back to me, but I would not allow myself to go back to him when I was awake.

I followed the clone until we were on the top of the stairs. That was when she froze in her tracks. When my clones usually did that, I knew that there was something wrong. I probed the mine of my clone to see what she was seeing.

Through her eyes I could see that there were survivors surrounding the entire plane as she could see and the clones were in a circle. I pulled out of her mind and pushed past her to reveal myself to the crowd because I knew that there must be someone in the crowd that I knew. I took a step down and a bullet struck the next step. I didn't dare to continue, even though I knew I would fine, but scaring the survivors wouldn't get me what I wanted.

"Where is Claire Redfield?!" I asked the crowd, not bothering for introductions.

I waited and watched for someone to tense, or better yet, to wait for someone from the convoy to push through the crowd and recognize me. Instead, I saw one of the men in the front tense and grip his gun harder until his knuckles were white. My gaze fell on him and he met it with a stone cold stare. It didn't intimidate me and I held the glare.

"Tell me where she is." I demanded.

He scoffed, "You land here without any announcement and you're asking to see one of us?!"

"I know her. She led a convoy here using an Umbrella helicopter. She and a girl by the name of KMart arrived her sometime last month." I said as I took a step down and another bullet was fired at the next step. But I didn't flinch. "Would you really hurt another survivor?"

"Another survivor doesn't have clones of herself." the man, who recognized Claire's name, said.

Suddenly, a voice broke through. "Alice! Alice!!"

Everyone turned and I looked to my left to see a teenage girl with blonde hair pushing her way past the men that were holding their guns at me. She ran and reached the man to whom I was talking to and whispered in his ear. I didn't bother to listen in on their conversation. But I saw that, the man's eyes widened before he released the gun and let it hang from the shoulder strap.

I relaxed as I walked down the steps, glad to not use my powers so openly. The girl ran up the steps, met me, and wrapped her arms around me. I wasn't shocked.

"Hey, KMart." I said as I returned her embrace.

"I hope you weren't scared by Chris." she said to me as we broke the embrace and walked down the stairs.

"You know I wasn't." I said loud and clear so that Chris, the man who had nearly shot at me twice, could hear me.

His cold stare had lessened, but was still as cold as the chilly air. "Chris Redfield." he said as he held his hand out, "You must be Alice."

"So you know me." I said as I shook his hand.

"Only by name." he said with a nod as someone else approached us. I turned to him and my mouth almost dropped.

I thought I was staring at a ghost. My eyes were wide but I refrained from gawking.

"Mikey?!" I asked, amazed at the man who stood in front of me, decked out with twin pistols on his belt and an automatic rifle hanging on his back. He was wearing a dark shirt and stained white vest. His khaki pants were stained with mud and on his calf was what looked like a Walther PPK. This didn't look like the techie I befriended back in the desert a month back, it looked like his darker twin.

He chuckled and looked down before meeting my gaze. "I've gotten that from the whole convoy when they came."

Then I saw it. His eyes. They were a shade of light jade, not sky blue like Mikey's. They were twins.

"I'm his twin, Scott." he said confirming my thoughts exactly as he outstretched his hand, "It's an honor to meet you, Alice."

"Is this the way you greet every arriving survivor?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Only those that can bend a fire and kick ass." Scott answered with a grin as he looked towards the Janus lot, "And have at least a thousand clones of herself."

I just smiled as we all started to head towards the boarded up airport. It took a minute before Lisa caught up to me.

"Do you think we can trust these people?" she asked me.

I threw her a query look. "You have my memories, you know these people."

"I know the convoy. Not the rest." she pointed out as she stared ahead. Scott had caught up with Chris. "We don't know what they'll do to us. They already know what we can do."

"Chris, Claire, and Scott seem like the dominant people in the group. Claire won't let anything happen to me and Chris will respect his sister even though he'll disagree and Scott- I don't know, but if he's anything like his brother, he's already trusting me." I assured Lisa as I walked ahead.

I couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable around Lisa lately. But she listened and walked back to lead the other pack of clones. Kmart smiled at me when I glanced her direction.

"So, how've you been?" the girl asked.

I smiled at her. "I've been better." I replied when I was suddenly hit with a memory like a slap to the face.

_We lay on the hood of the 8x8 looking up at the stars that dotted the sky. The tips of his fingers ghosted against my arm and trailed up to my neck and then he was caressing my face. I couldn't breathe._

"_I missed you." I whispered, his lips so precariously close to mine._

"_You don't know how much I missed you." he replied as his lips brushed against mine. It really wasn't a bad position we were in- well, if anyone saw us it would've, but no one did._

"_Oh?" I asked, teasing him._

_His expression grew more serious and I thought that maybe I had said something wrong. Before I knew it, his lips were crushed against mine in a hard, passionate kiss. I could feel my body burn and my hands instinctively threaded through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. I wondered why all of a sudden he was doing this, but then it came to me-_

_I matched his kiss and when our lungs were drained, we broke apart, breathing hard and gasping. He threw me a crooked smile._

"_I really… really missed you." he said emphatically._

"_I can see that." I replied as I pulled him into another kiss. "I missed you, too."_

"Alice, are you okay?"

I turned to see that everyone was staring at me. Chris, Scott, and KMart were staring at me because I had frozen where I stood. I met Scott's inquiring gaze because it had been he that asked the question. I shook my head to shake the memory away.

"I'm fine. Just a little- flashback." I said simply.

"A little side-effect?" KMart asked, referring to when I collapsed the last time I used my powers. I guess she thought I used my abilities or something, but I just smiled hoping it was an answer enough.

The others walked in front of me as I lagged behind. It was so strange… I felt his touch. I heard his voice. It wasn't like my dream, it was as if I took a time trip and was there with him. I shook my head again- my powers must amplify my memories- that's it. It's just the Virus.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up, my body aching from languor, drowsiness…desire. Another dream. Her, again. I rested against the pillow which was the bag the raven haired woman had given me. We ran from the facility after shooting some guards down. The undead on the street level didn't even bother with us, but that didn't stop us from snapping some of their necks if we got close enough to them.

I missed her. It wasn't lust that making my body ache- I had feelings for her and she was alive and somewhere out in the world. I tried so hard to remember her name but every time it was evading me, lying just beyond my reach.

Sandy blond hair, ice blue eyes, and her skin was pale despite the sun she got in the desert. She had a commanding air about her and was intimidating but somehow, we were equals. In my memories, I remembered helping this red head lead a group-

_Carlos, I-_

_Save it._

_She had said that to me. Is that my name- Carlos? I don't care, I wanted to know her name. She was crying over me, I saw it a dream once. _

_Her name._

_A._

_L._

_I._

_C._

_E._

_Alice? Was her name Alice?_


End file.
